


Justin is the Verizon guy

by WitchQueen (zvi)



Series: Scenes from a Hat [3]
Category: NSYNC
Genre: Character of Color, Crack Fic, Other, Popslash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-16
Updated: 2002-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/WitchQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talk dirty to me. Or, Talk to me, Dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justin is the Verizon guy

"Hey, can you hear me now?" Justin looked around. He'd wandered fairly far in his search for better reception. He didn't actually know where he was. He was not entirely certain he was still backstage.

"Yeah, dirty, you're coming in clear, now."

"So, this song, man, did I tell you about the Girlfriend song?"

"Just every time I talk to you." Nelly's chuckle was hoarse, sharp, like he'd been smoking.

"So, are you gonna do it?"

"Look, man, I told you, my manager said—"

Justin didn't want to hear that. "Since when do you care what your manager says?"

"Like you don't worship the ground Johnny walks on." Nelly was practically hooting with laughter now. Justin was pretty sure he was in an altered state.

"Fuck you, man. I want to make some music, I don't ask Johnny's opinion. Make some music with me."

"I dunno, white boy, I just don't know."

Justin drawled his next words, next thing to singing. "Come on, dirty, make some music with me."

"But, but I don't know."

"Make some muuuusic with me." He was singing it out now, sweet as he could, a little too loud, but there was no one around.

"I'll think about it."

"But I want to make some music with you." In about two seconds he was going to have to stop singing or start doing some trills.

"You a trip, boy, you know that."

Justin exhaled slowly.

"I'll do it."

"Fantastic! When can we get in the studio?"


End file.
